What are friends for?
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Kim is dating Josh But Josh isn't giving her whats she wants , but she doesn't want to dump him. What can a teen hero do. Kp/J Monkey Kp/Rs
1. Chapter 1

What are friends for?

Kim is dating Josh But Josh isn't giving her whats she wants , but she doesn't want to dump him. What can a teen hero do.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

" Wow Josh , this is perfect" said Kim as she smiled at Josh Mankey for one whole months. Josh was wearing a light yellow dress shirt with tan dress pants.

" Yes , you are Kim" said Josh as he leaned over and kissed Kim on the lip's. Kim was wearing a light green dress , with black heels.

" Josh, that was wow" said Kim as she smiled and kissed Josh again. Kim try to part Josh's lips but they wouldn't open.

" Kim , please not now" said Josh as he frowned at Kim.

" Josh , we been dating for one month now, come on let move to the next level" said Kim as she frowned.

" Kim , I'm not that kind of guy come on we talked about this please" said Josh when he was interrupted .

_Deet-deet-dee-dee!_

" Whats the sitch , Wade" ask Kim as she looked at the computer guru of the team on her Kimmmunicator . The screen light up and showed a 10 year old African American boy smiling.

" A robbery in the museum by Monkey fist , Ron's waiting for you with a ride out side" said Wade as he smiled.

" Ok , thanks Wade" said Kim as she turn off her Kimmunicate.

" I got to go Josh , sorry" said Kim as she lean over and Kissed Josh.

" Ok , be safe" said Josh as he looked at Kim and frowned.

" I will , thanks for dinner it was a great date and we can talk about this later" said Kim as she ran out side. Kim ran out side to she Ron on his scooter waiting for her.

" Hey , Ron did you get my stuff" ask Kim as she walked to Ron and smiled at her best friend..

" Yup , it's in my backpack , here" said Ron as he gave Kim his backpack .

" Thanks Ron I'm going to change there" said Kim as she put the backpack on her back. Kim climb behind Ron and held him tight.

" Ready" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Born ready Ron" said Kim as she smiled as she put her arms around Ron. Ron smiled and started the scooter and road off to the museum.

( Outside The Museum)

"Ron , take lookout while I get dress" said Kim. As she walked behind a bush.

" I got your back Kp" said Ron as he looked around making sure no one got a peek at Kim.

"Ok , thanks" said Kim as she walked out.

" No problem Kp" said Ron as he as he smiled at Kim. Kim smiled back at Ron .

" Hehe , let's get this mission started Ron" said Kim as she grabbed Ron walked into the museum.

( Inside the Museum)

" All , right Ron Wade didn't get to tell me all the info so spill" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Monkey's here to steal some kind of special rock" said Ron as he looked around .

" A rock" said Kim as she raise her eyebrow.

" It has monkey Powers" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Ok, let drop in and say hi" said Kim as she winked at Ron.

" Right behind you Kp" said Ron as he smiled at her. Kim and Ron climbed in the vent's to see Monkey fist with a red rock.

" At last I'll be the ultimate monkey master then I kill that buffoon Stoppable" said Monkey fist as he looked at the red rock.

" I don't think so Monkey Fist" said Kim as she as Ron jumped out of the vent.

" The buffoon and the cheerleader Monkey ninjas attack" said Monkey fist as he pointed at Kim and Ron. Kim ran at the monkeys and fought them. Ron was fighting Monkey Fist.

" Hay , Monty you seem to be getting slow getting to old , old man" said Ron as he grin as he punched Monkey fist in the gut.

" How dare you , I'm at perfect health for my age . Your the one with the soft belly" said Monty as he kicked Ron in his gut.

" Hey , I'm a growing boy" said Ron as he frowned and side sweep kicked Monkey fist. Ron looked over to where Kim was and saw that she was almost done with the monkey ninja. Monkey fist kicked Ron in the face when Ron was watching Kim. Ron feel on the ground and looked at Monkey Fist.

" Yes growing fat , look at the fat boy and the cheerleader" said Monkey Fist as he looked at Ron. Ron smiled and pointed behind Monkey Fist.

" I have a name you know" said Kim as she kicked Monkey fist in the face. Monkey fist was knocked out from Kim's kick.

" Thanks Kp" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

"Not a problem Ron" said Kim as she held her hand out to help him.

" Thanks" said Ron as he grabbed her hand and got up.

" Ready to go home" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Yha , hey looked there the police" said Ron as he pointed to the police man coming there way.

" Why , can't they be here when were fighting" ask Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I don't know , I really don't know Kp" said Ron as he put a fake smile on for the police.

" Well , Done Miss. Possible and you to little boy" said Officer Bundy as he looked at Kim with a smiled.

" My name is Ron and I''m a man" said Ron as he glared at the officer.

" Right , well Miss. Possible would you like to come to the station and give me a report" said the officer as he smirked at Kim.

" No , sorry I have a date with my boy friend" said Kim as she dragged Ron out side .

( Outside The Museum)

" I can't believe that creep was hitting on me" said Kim as she was grossed out.

" Hahaha, I know that was so funny, Aww is little Kimmie going to be jail bait" said Ron in a baby tone.

" RON" yelled Kim as she glared at Ron with her hands on her hips.

" Ok ,ok I'm sorry , let's go home" said Ron as he smiled. Ron started the scooter and waiting for Kim to jump on.

" Are you coming Kp" ask Ron as he looked at her.

" Yha, lets get some ice cream" said Kim as she got on the scooter.

" Is there a problem Kp" ask Ron as he frowned. Any time Kim wanted Ice Cream there always was a problem.

" Yha, but I'm going to talk to Mo about it ok" said Kim as she got on the scooter.

" You sure" ask Ron as he frowned.

" Yha, it's a girl problem and I think you won't like to talk about it" said Kim as she smiled and hugged Ron form behind.

" Ok , if you say so" said Ron as he frown.

" Ron you know I'll tell you if it was really big I'd tell you" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I know, I just worried about you ok Kp" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" I know" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the cheek.

" Let's get you some ice cream on me" said Ron as he drove to the ice cream shop.

( Mad dog Ice cream)

" Ok , Kp the sad day ice cream" said Ron as he grinned at Kim . Kim nodded and gave Ron a small smile. Ron walked in and got Kim a triple chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkle and fudge and for himself he got a strawberry with rainbow sprinkles.

( Out side)

" I got the ice cream" said Ron as he walked out with two cones.

" Mmm, my hero" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Yes, I the great Ron Stoppable here to save young lady's in distress with Ice cream " said Ron as he grinned at Kim.

" Then come save me hero boy" said Kim as she held out her hand for her ice cream.

" Here, you go"said Ron as he gave Kim here ice cream and sat down on the ground.

" Ron, didn't have to do this you know ... the extra chocolate... thanks" said Kim as she looked at her ice cream cone.

" What are friends for" said Ron as he smiled.

" Yummy" said Kim as she sat down by Ron and put her head on his shoulder. Ron put his arm around Kim.

" Thanks for understanding Ron" said Kim as she ate her Ice Cream.

" I know" said Ron as he ate his. Kim and Ron finishes there Ice cream and Ron dropped Kim off at home.

( Possible Home)

" Here you go Kp" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Thank you Ron" said Kim as she got off the scooter. Ron got off and walked Kim to her door.

" Bye, Kp" said Ron as he left Kim at her door.

" Goodnight , Ronnie sweet dreams" said Kim as she waved Ron to Ron. Kim walked in her house to see her mom turning off the light's.

" Hey Mom" said Kim as she looked at her Mom.

" Hi , Kimmie how was the mission" ask Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" We won" said Kim as she started to walk up stairs.

" Ok , well good night sweety" said Mrs. Possible as she frown. She notice Kim hasn't been her self lately and was worried about it.

( Kim's Room)

" I had a long day, that date then a mission" said Kim as she looked at the clock on her desk it read 12:30 .

" I need a shower I stink" said Kim as she sniffed her shelf. Kim threw her clothes off and stepped in to her shower. After Kim was done she went to bed thinking she has to talk to Monique in the morning.

( Next Day)

" Mom , Ron's going to be here any minuet do you have breakfast for him." ask Kim as she ran downstairs .

" Yes, Kimmie I did , why isn't Josh picking you up" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" It's Friday , it's my Ron day" said Kim as she smiled.

" Right Ron day" said Mrs. Possible smiling.

( Knock , Knock)

" Hola , Possible Family" said Ron as he walked in.

"Ronnie in the kitchen" yelled Kim as she got her and Ron's plate ready.

" Morning everybody it's really nice out" said Ron as he walked into the kitchen.

" Good Morning Ron" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Ron.

" Hi , Mrs. P , your looking hot as ever on this fine day" said Ron as he winked at Mrs. Possible.

" Ron , here your breakfast" said Kim as she set Ron plate down..

" Thanks Kp" said Ron as he sat down and ate.

" Oh , hello Ronald eating here again" said Mr. Possible as he glared at Ron.

" James/Dad" said Kim / Mrs. Possible as they glared at Mr. Possible.

" Yup , can't say no to a pretty lady" said Ron as he winked at Mrs. Possible.

" Come on Ronnie lets go" said Kim as she dragged Ron to the school and glared at her mom .

" Bye" yelled Ron as he let Kim drag him .

" I can't believe that boy hitting on you" said Mr. Possible as he glared at his paper.

" It's nice to have someone say I still got it , not like you" said Mrs. Possible as she glared at Mr. Possible.

" Oh , you still got it and 'll won't tell you I'll show you" said Mr. Possible as he grinned at Mrs. Possible.

( Out side the Possible)

" Come on Ron lets go" said Kim as she walked with Ron to school.

" What , did I do" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" You Hit on my mom , Ron thats gross" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" Sorry , I just wanted to make her happy she seems kinda down lately" said Ron as he frown.

" Err, Ron just don't do it again ok" said Kim as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" Ok, I just wanted to make her happy" said Ron as he gave Kim the sad kid look.

" Oy vay , Ron I can't stay mad at you" said Kim as she hugged him.

" Hehe , I know" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Let's go we have class today and I still need to talk to Monique" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Yuck class, at least I get to sleep and you know we can skip tonight so you can talk to Mo" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" No , Ron I will never skip on Ron night" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Fine, I just want you happy" said Ron as he hugged her back. Kim and Ron made it

"You do make me happy, ... I just need some thing else right now and I can't get it" said Kim as she frown and hoped Ron wouldn't dig anymore. She didn't need Ron knowing this.

" Can I give it to you" ask Ron as he looked at her.

" WHAT!" yelled Kim as she blushed.

" Can , I give it to you" said Ron as he raised his eyebrow at Kim.

" NO ,no you can't Ron and stop asking" said Kim as she ran to her class room.

" Weird , man she must be on her period" said Ron as he shakes his head. Ron walked to his class room.

( Class with Kim)

" Mo , whats up" ask Kim as she looked at her girlfriend Monique.

" SSDD" said Monique as she smiled at Kim.

" Huh" said Kim as she did understand her friend.

" Same Shit different Day" said Monique.

" Oh , right... can I ask you some thing" ask Kim as she looked at her friend.

"Sure girlfriend , whats the scoop" ask Monique as she looked at Kim.

" I wan to have sex with Josh but he doesn't want to what can I do" asked Kim as she frown.

" Umm , girl you sure the boy not gay" ask Monique as she looked at Kim .

" Well, he kisses me and he seems to like it . He just said to slow down but I want it and I want it now I been waiting for three months and still noting. I thought if I got a boyfriend I'd get laid but no he doesn't want to" said Kim as she banged her head on the desk.

" I don't know what to tell you Kim, if you cant do it then I guess Josh must be gay... did you try walking to him naked" said Monique as she looked at Kim .

" Yha, I did and I even jumped in the shower with him he ran away , ... I think your right he might be gay" said Kim as she gave Monique a small smile.

" Hmm, then break up with him and find your self a real man" said Monique as she shrugged her shoulders.

" I can't I like him to much and he's a great boyfriend" said Kim as she frown.

" Well, then cheat on him" said Monique as she sat down by Kim.

" I can't that's wrong" said Kim as she looked at the teacher walking in.

" Oh, well your on your on then" said Monique as she looked at the teacher.

"Whatever" said Kim as she buried her head in her hands.

" Let , finish what we started" said Mrs. Uzumaki as she looked bored.

Kim's class went as usual learning history. Kim wasn't paying attention , just thinking on her problem with Josh. As Kim went threw the day she was getting angrier and angrier .

( Lunch )

" Hay there babe how was your day" ask Josh as he smiled at Kim.

" Josh , it's Friday and I'm going to spend my time with Ron leave me alone" said Kim as she walked away.

"Oh , ok bye hon" said Josh as he frown at Kim and watch her leave.

"Yo , Kp got a surprise for you" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" What" said Kim in a cold tone.

" Well , you were sad last night and I figured you might be today so I made you a tiny 7 layer of heaven cake" said Ron as he smiled and gave in a mine cake.

" Wow , Ron this ... this is thank you" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Your welcome Kp" said Ron as he smiled.

" I love this cake and I really need it today" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" If you don't mind me asking did you and Mo figure out what you needed for you problem" ask Ron as he ate his piece of cake.

" No , ... I don't know what to do I can't talk to you or my parents" said Kim as she finished her cake and took Ron's.

"Oh, you can't talk to me" said Ron as he frowned.

" Not with this Ron this, this is big ok and if I could talk to you I would" said Kim as she looked at Ron and hugged him.

" Ok, if you say so ... you know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" I know but not this" said Kim as she went threw Ron's backpack and found some more cake.

" Kim promise if this gets worst you WILL talk to ME" said Ron as he looked into Kim eyes. Kim looked at Ron and smiled he was always worried about her. Kim nodded and ate the rest of the cake in Ron bookbag.

" Are, you going to eat all my cake" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Here have a bite" said Kim as she gave Ron a bite. Kim and Ron ate there cake and didn't notice Josh Glaring at them.

As a month passed Kim started to get meaner and meaner to everyone but Ron, she was mean to her family , the people on Missions and the other students at school. No one knew why she was that way.

( Mission )

" Let's get this damn fucking Mission done" said Kim in a nasty tone.

" Ok, Kp anything you want" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" I'm going to kick That bitch Shego's ass" said Kim as she kicked down the door. Ron gave Kim a small smile and followed her.

" KIM POSSIBLE" yelled Dr. Draken as he looked at Kim.

" Yha, do you have to say that every fucking time" said Kim as she ran at the goon's and beat the shit out of them in a minute.

" Oh , Kimmy got some attitude" said Shego as she jump by Kim.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH" yelled Kim as she started to pound Shego up . Shego couldn't even lift her arm's Kim just kept beating her up. Ron walked over to Kim and Shego and Pick Kim Up , threw her over his shoulder and turn to look at Draken.

" Give up or I'll let her go" said Ron as he looked at Draken.

" We, give up heres the diamond we stole" said Draken as he threw it at Ron. Ron caught it and walked out of the lair with a angry Kim on his shoulder. Ron saw the plane and walked in .

" RON WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" yelled Kim as she glared at Ron.

" No what the hells wrong with You" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Nothing" said Kim as she got off of Ron. Ron rolled his eyes and slammed Kim to the jet wall. Kim looked at Ron over her, his strong arms holding her down his and her groin touching.

"Mmm." Moaned Kim as she looked at Ron. Ron was glaring at Kim an holding her tight.

" Kim I'm sorry I'm hurting you but tell me what is your deal you been nasty to everyone even your family" said Ron as he put Kim down. Kim smiled and looked at Ron.

" Your right I have a problem and you...can help me" said Kim as she pointed at Ron.

" There , was that hard to say . Tell me what to do" ask Ron as he smiled hopping this would make her happy.

" Strip" said Kim as she looked at Ron's clothes.

" Huh" said Ron as he was confused.

" Take your clothes off, or better yet don't" said Kim as she walked to Ron. Kim smiled and grabbed Ron by the color of his shirt and slammed him to the wall. Kim smiled at Ron's confused face.

" Kp, what are you doing" said Ron as he asked Kim.

" I have needs like other girl's and you being a boy will feed my needs Ron" said Kim as she took out some rope. Kim dragged Ron to a seat and tied Him to it. His arms and leg's were tied down . Kim unbuckled his pants and unzipped him.

" Kp, you have a boyfriend you can't do this" said Ron as he tried to get out of his binds.

" He won't touch me , so I'll use you instead" said Kim as she looked at Ron heart spotted boxers . Kim open the flap and reach in to pull out Ron manhood. To Kim's delight and fear Ron was hung with a capital H.

" Bad Ronnie hiding this on me Woof woof Ron woof" said Kim as she looked at the hidden treasure.

Kim was a little scared and exited it was so big, it had to be eleven inches long and a good three inches round. Ron started to feel Kim's hands , going up and down. Kim herd Ron moan and smiled.

" You like this don't you" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Kim stop please" said Ron as he looked at his best friend.

" You said you wanted to help don't you Ronnie don't you want to help me" said Kim as she started to lick Ron's rod.

Ron moaned as Kim tasted him. Kim kept licking and watching Ron moan. Kim started to suck on Ron's dick. Ron moan and watched in excitement . Kim suck and licked Ron's penis, Kim took the whole length. Kim looked at Ron's balls, she played with them rubbing them . Kim could feel Ron's manhood tighten , she knew what was going to happen. Kim got herself ready to swallow Ron's load. She started to suck harder and faster. Ron's ball's tighten and he looked at Kim to see thats what she wanted. Ron's rod twitched and let his load go in Kim mouth.

" Yummy Ronnie so yummy , are you sure you don't want to help me " said Kim as she swallowed the cum and licked the rest of it off Ron's dick.

"Yes, I want to help you so let me GO" said Ron as he smirked at Kim.

" Booyha" said Kim as she untied Ron. Ron took the rest of his clothes off, letting Kim see him completely naked. Ron was well build, from what Kim saw he had abs, peck's and strong arm's. Those big clothes hid Ron's sexy body. Kim started to drool he had a body of a god and he was all hers.

Ron grabbed Kim and slammed her down on the floor. Ron smiled and took Kim's pants off only to find that she wasn't wearing underwear.

" So going commando huh , me like and so pretty" said Ron as he looked at Kim's pussy. Ron looked like a kid at Christmas . Kim blushed no one but her has seen her pussy.

" Looks so yummy" said Ron as he lowered his head. Ron started to lick Kim's womanhood.

" Ron w...h..what are you doing, Ron your mouth doesn't belong there" said Kim as her eyes got wide at the site of Ron's head getting lower and touching her peach as she likes to call it.

" What Kp , scared don't want me to like you what do you call it" said Ron as he raised his eyebrow at Kim.

" My peach I call it my peach" said Kim as she looked at Ron

" Yummy I love peaches" said Ron as he lowered his head and began to lick Kim.

" RR Ron" stuttered Kim as she looked at Ron. Kim was shocked she never imagined a guy's mouth being down there and she was LOVING it.

" Mmm, Ronnie... mmm that...feel so GOOD" said Kim as she spread her legs more for Ron to have better access. Ron moved his head deeper in to Kim's legs. Ron moved his tongue around Kim's womanhood. Ron traced his name there and kissed Kim's clit .

" OH , MY GOD RON , THAT FEELS SO GOOD" yelled Kim as she arched her back and her eyes rolled back from the power of her first orgasm. Kim grabbed Ron's head and made him go deeper in her peach. Ron smirked and lifted his head from Kim's pussy and grinned at Kim.

" Ron why are you stopping" ask Kim as she frown.

" I wana play with something else" said Ron as he looked at Kim's chest. Kim grinned and took off her shirt and bra . Ron stared to licked her right boob and pinch the left nipple with his hand.

" Ohhhh, god Ron your hands are your mouth Oh god" said Kim as she moaned. Kim ran her hands on Ron's back. She loved how smooth it was. After a while Ron stopped and looked back at her pussy.

" I'm going to use my hands this time" said Ron as he took off his gloves. Ron licked his fingers and inserted two of the in Kim's peach and moved it in and out of her.

"Aww," gasped Kim as she felt Ron's big fingers in her. Kim moved her hip's with Ron's hands she matched his speed and his rhythm. Ron went faster and faster and Kim got louder.

" Kim your really wet , you sure you want this" ask Ron as he looked in to Kim's eye's. Kim looked in to his eye's and felt safe.

" Yes Ron , I do" said Kim as she took Ron hand and kissed it. Ron nodded and stopped he looked at Kim and lean down and kiss her on the mouth. Kim was shocked she didn't think of kissing Ron. Kim started to kiss Ron , he was a way better kisser then Josh was. Kim open her lip's and allowed Ron in. there tongues danced.

" Mmm, Ron you are a real good kisser" said Kim as she opened her eye's to see him smiling.

" You to Kp , let me get this condom on" said Ron as he kissed her back. Kim took Ron's rod and put the condom on for him , then inserted it in her. Ron knew what to do , he pushed in a little until he could feel her hymen. Ron looked at Kim and she nodded. Ron thrust into Kim.

"AWW OWW , DAMN RON THAT HURTS" yelled Kim as she wrapped her leg's around Ron.

" Sorry , you want me to stop" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" No, it's ok the pain stopped now keep going" said Kim as she smiled at Ron. He was always worried about her. Ron nodded and started to move in and out of Kim. Both teens didn't see the the pilot walk in on them he smiled and went back to start the plane to go home.

" Oh , god Kim your so tight" said Ron as thrusted in to Kim.

" Mmm, faster Ron FASTER" said Kim she ran her nail's across Ron's back. Ron thrusted faster and hard . He lifted Kim up and place her on the wall as he thrusted giving her a wall banger.

" Yes, yes Oh , Ahh OH MY GOD RON " yelled Kim as she screamed from her second orgasm. Ron smiled and went even faster making her hit her third orgasm.

" BOOYHAAAA" yelled Kim as she hit her forth and fifth orgasm. Ron took his rod out of Kim and put Kim on all four's. Kim smirked and wagged her but in front of Ron.

" Nice ass Kp , I always love to follow that thing" said Ron as he got on his knees and kissed Kim's butt.

" Ronnie stick your big hard cock in my ass" said Km as she looked at Ron.

" Don't have to ask twice Kp , I'll do anything for you" said Ron as he inserted himself into Kim's ass. Ron smiled and keep't on pounding her.

" So , what are we doing" ask Ron as he kept on fucking her.

" Well , ... I'm...still... dating Josh... but I'M SO GOING TO KEEP ON FUCKING YOU" yelled Kim as she had another orgasm .

" So friends with benefits huh" said Ron as he went faster. He was getting close to his first orgasm.

" Yes , Ron were best...friends ... and this... OH , GOD RON" yelled Kim as hit her ninth orgasm of the day.

" I'M GOING TO CUM" yelled Ron as he grabbed Kim tighter let his load go. As Ron had his first orgasm Kim had her tenth. Both were sprawled on the ground panting Kim was on top of Ron smiling.

" WOW, that was... perfect" said Kim as she kissed Ron's neck.

" Mmm, yha that was real good fuck" said Ron as he looked down at Kim and smirked.

" So,... what do we do now" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" I don't know, we have to keep this a secret Ron nobody most know this" said Kim as she got up and sat down on Ron having her leg's by Ron's hip's. Ron looked at Kim and smiled.

" So this was a one time thing or what" ask Ron as he looked at Kim and felt her body.

" Oh were doing this again and again but not here" said Kim as she smirked at Ron. Ron rolled over so Kim was on her back and got up. Ron started to get dress and gave Kim her clothes.

" So where" ask Ron as he raised his eyebrow.

" I'll think of some thing" said Kim as she put her clothes on.

" Were over Middleton" said The pilot as he looked at Kim and Ron.

" Ok, were ready" said Kim as she open the door and jumped out.

" Thanks for the lift bye" said Ron as he grabbed the parachute and jumped after Kim. Kim and Ron land on Kim's front lawn.

" I'm going to take a shower see you later Kp" said Ron as he started to leave.

" Ron , wait..." said Kim as she looked around to make sure no one was looking. Kim kissed Ron on the lip's and then licked his lip's.

" Thanks Ron that was really good" said Kim as she walked into the house. Ron smiled and went home.

( With Kim)

" Hello everybody isn't to day a great day" said Kim as she walked in to the house with a big grin.

" Hi , Kimmie had a good day" ask Mrs. Possible as she smiled. Kim was actual happy for once, not angry.

" The best day , it was great and all thanks to Ron he really helped me with the little problem I had " said Kim as she Kissed her mom on the check

" Thats good tell Ron thank you for me" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim.

" Oh , I will " said Kim as she smiled to her self and walked up to her room.

( Next day)

" Bye Mom bye daddy love you" yelled Kim as she ran out of the house and smiled at Ron.

" Kp, whats up" ask Ron as he smiled at her.

" Mmm, I hope you are" said Kim as she smirked at Ron.

" Hehe , Kim you should stop theres Josh" said Ron as he waved at Josh. Kim frown then put a fake smile on and waved at Josh.

" Hi, babe how you doing" said Josh as he kissed Kim on the cheek.

" Good and you Josh" ask Kim as she looked at her boyfriend.

" I'm good , hey _Ron_ your here... why don't you walk up ahead and let me have some alone time with _my_ girl" said Josh as he glared at Ron.

" Ron you can stay" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" It's ok Kp , I forgot to eat so I'm going to head off to Bueno nacho" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" But, your going to miss your first class" said Kim as she frowned at Ron.

" I know" said Ron as he ran of to his favorite restaurant. Kim frowned and looked at Josh.

" Let's go I'll talk to him later" said Kim as she kissed Josh.

" I don't think so we have a date tonight" said Josh as he grinned at Kim.

" Oh , right I forgot I'm so sorry" said Kim as she smiled at Josh.

" It's ok, I know I haven't been a great boyfriend but thats all going to change after our talk" said Josh as he and Kim walked to school.

( Middeltin high school)

" Hey, Kim wheres Ron" ask Felix as he rolled by Kim.

" He , went to get some food you know my Ron" said Kim as she smiled at Felix.

" Yha , sounds like him well if you see him tell him to talk to me" said Felix as he looked at Kim.

" I will, Bye Felix I have to get to math class" said Kim as she and Josh waved goodbye.

" Bye Kim" said Felix as he waved goodbye to Kim.

( Math class)

" Heres your class Kim" said Josh as he gave Kim a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Josh" said Kim as she stepped into her class room.

" Bye , hon" said Josh as he walked to his class.

( Kim's class)

" Hey Kim how are you today" ask Monique as she smiled at her friend.

" I'm great Mo , I'm feeling perfect" said Kim as she smiled.

" Good , you been kinda mean lately and the only person who would go by you is Ron." said Monique as she looked at Kim.

" Mmm, yha Ronnie knows how to handle me" said Kim as she had a soft smile and thinking of Ron and his big hands on her body.

" I bet he dose , that boy can smile at you and it'll melt your problems away" said Monique as she smiled thinking of Ron too.

" Hey , your not thinking of my Ron in anything wrongsick way are you" said Kim as she glared at Monique.

" Umm, no ... sorry Kim umm... I" said Monique as she looked at Kim as if she was a monster.

" You better have not, he's mine and I can say that kind of stuff about my Ronnie Ron" said Kim as she got close to Monique's face and smiled evilly.

" Ok" squeak Monique as she sat down looking at Kim and praying that she'll live.

" Leave him be" said Kim as she sat down and open her book to read the class work. Monique looked at Kim and wonder what had gotten in to Kim.

( Lunch Time)

" Ronnie , over here" said Kim as she waved at Ron. Ron smiled and walked over to Kim.

" Sup , Kp" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" I'm good very good" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the cheek and hugged him. Ron hugged her back and sat down to eat his lunch.

"Ronnie do you want me to rub your back" ask Kim as she started to rub his neck.

" I'm good Kp but thanks" said Ron as he looked at Kim. Kim frown and sat down by Ron , she watched him eat watching the strong muscle in his jaw work.

" That mission was pretty long Ronnie I could work out those knots that you have" said Kim as she frown at Ron. Ron saw Kim frown.

" Ok ,Kp" said Ron as he smiled at her. Kim smiled and went back to work on Ron's neck. Josh walked over and got angry at the sight.

" What the hell , Kim" said Josh he walked over to _his_ girlfriend.

" Oh , hey Josh whats up" ask Kim as she rubbed Ron's neck not even looking up to look at him.

" What the hell are you rubbing Ron's neck" said Josh as he pointed to Kim and Ron..

" We had a mission yesterday and Ron really did a great job on it he gave me all that he could and more" said Kim as she hugged Ron from behind.

" Right and he needs his necked rubbed why" ask Josh as he looked at Kim .

" I need my RonnieRon good and ready for the next one " said Kim as she kissed Ron on the head.

" RonnieRon" said Josh/ Ron as they looked at Kim.

"Yha, Ron calls me Kp so I'll call him RonnieRon" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the cheek.

" Kim , let's go and talk " said Josh as he grabbed Kim and walked out of the cafeteria.

" Ok, that was weird" said Ron as he looked at where Kim and Josh left. Ron went back to his lunch.

( Out side the cafeteria )

" Josh, are you ok" ask Kim as she looked at Josh.

" Kim , your my girlfriend not Ron's and I don't like how your touching him and kissing him" said Josh as he looked at Kim.

_Hmm, Josh is jealous of Ron, I think I should stop acting like me and Ron had sex _thought Kim as she looked at Josh.

" Sorry, I just want him to be ok , after all he is my best friend" said Kim as she frown at Josh.

" Ok, let's just Kiss and make up" said Josh as he kissed Kim. Kim kissed Josh back but she was thinking of Ron.

" Wow , Kim that was a great Kiss" said Josh as he smiled at Kim.

" Yha it was ." said Kim as she looked at Josh and smiled.

" Hmm, I like this new Kim" said Josh as she grinned at Kim.

"Umm, Josh I have to get to class bye" said Kim as she left.

" Ok, she was all over me a month ago and now she wants to stay away from me" said Josh as he looked as Kim run away.

( After School )

" Hey , Kp wana go grab a snack with me" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Ok , Ron let's just wait for Josh and then we can Go" said Kim as she looked at the school door's.

" Ok , Kp anything you want" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" And Ronnie Ron are your parents home" ask Kim as she grinned at Ron.

" No , you know there one there business trip" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Good , I'll come over and we can have a repeat of yesterday" said Kim as she looked around to see if

anybody was there and pinched Ron's but when she didn't see anybody.

" But Kp, ... are your sure" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Oh, yha baby I want it all night long this time" said Kim as she smirked at Ron.

" Well , ...mmm...ok" said Ron as he thought of it.

" It better be ok, Ronnie Ron I want it and I want it tonight" said Kim as she grinned at Ron.

" Ok , but shh heres Josh" said Ron as he pointed at Josh walking towards them.

" Tonight ok" said Kim as she smiled at Josh and waved at him.

" Fine, tonight I'll get the condom's later" said Ron as he to waved at Josh.

" You don't need to I'm on the pill" said Kim as she ran to Josh and hugged him.

" I'm going to any way" said Ron to him self.

" Hey _Ron_ hows it going" ask Josh as he rolled his eyes at Ron.

" I'm good got a A on my math test" said Ron as he smiled.

" That's great Ronnie"said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Thanks Kp" said Ron as he hugged her back.

" Well, whatever _Ron _" said Josh as he rolled his eye's at Kim hugging Ron.

" Josh , Ron did a good thing so tell him he did good" sad Kim as she looked at Ron.

" You did great _Ron_" said Josh as he gritted his teeth.

" Yha , thanks Monkey" said Ron as he grinned at Kim.

" Right , Lets go and eat" said Kim as she held Josh's hand and Ron's hand . Ron smiled at Kim , as Josh glared at Kim and Ron's hand holding.

( Bueno Nachos )

" You know the deal Ned " said Ron as he smiled at Ned.

" Ok , Ron and are you paying for Kim" ask Ned as he looked at Ron.

" Yup , and Monkey Too" said Ron as he smiled.

" RonnieRon your so nice thank you" said Kim as she Kissed Ron on the cheek.

" _Yha, thanks Ronnie_" Josh in a nasty tone.

" No , problem" said Ron as he payed Ned.

" Ok , and Monkey what do you want" ask Ned as he smiled.

" MY NAME IS MANKEY , MANKEY NOT MONKEY" yelled Josh as he glared at Ned.

" Sorry , Mankey" said Ned as he looked at Josh.

" Hmmf" said Josh as he rolled his eye's.

" Josh , don't be mean he made a mistake" said Kim as she looked at Josh.

" Sorry , Kim... I just want some alone time for you and me" said Josh as he gave Kim the puppy dog pout.

" Ok , Josh"; said Kim as she kissed Josh on the lip's.

" Ned me and Josh will have ours to go" said Kim as she looked at Ned.

" Umm, is that ok with you Ron" ask Ned as he looked at Ron who frown.

" But , Kp I thought were going to eat together" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Sorry Ron , Josh is my boyfriend and I have to spend time with him" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Well , then let him pay Ned " said Ron as he grabbed his food and sat down at a table.

" RON" yelled Kim as she looked at Ron who ate his food.

" Let's go Kim I don't like this junk anyway" said Josh as he dragged Kim out of Bueno nacho.

" Ron" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

( Stoppable home , Ron's room night time)

_tap , tap , tap_

" Mmm, what" said Ron as he opened his eye's. Ron saw someone at His window.

" What the hell" said Ron as he got up and open the window.

" RonnieRon can I come in" ask Kim as she looked at Ron. Kim was dressed in a white blouse and blue jean's.

" Sure whatever you want Kp" said Ron as he went back to his bed.

" Ron , Josh is my boyfriend and your my best friend , my bed buddy too please understand this" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I get it but , were still friends like you say then hang out with me too" said Ron as he closed his eyes.

" I'm sorry , I guess I'm not being a good friend huh , but I hang out with you more then Josh Ron , I know it's not the same" said Kim as she walked to Ron.

" Yha, well I don't want to be just a good fuck too Kp" said Ron as he turned around and glared at her.

" Your a GREAT fuck , Ron and I really need it" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the Lip's.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

I hope you like this first chap theres only going to be two if I get good reviews


	2. Chapter 2

What are friend's for. Chap 2

_Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

" Mmm, Kp stop" said Ron as he stopped kissing Kim.

" What why I thought you wanted to do this" said Kim as she was worried that Ron won't fuck her tonight.

" Oh , I do it's just we can't do it here" said Ron as he looked at Kim and saw she was frowning.

" What , why not" said Kim as she didn't understand what Ron was saying.

" My parents Kim I don't need them to hear us and you are loud so I'll meet you in the tree house now go or no sex" said Ron as he kissed Kim one more time. Kim smiled and went out of Ron's window and ran to the tree house.

( Tree house )

" Wow , I haven't been here in a long time" said Kim as she looked around.

" Yha, I know brings back good memories huh" said Ron as he climbed in. Ron was in his boxers and a jacket , he also had a back pack.

" Yes, it dose and now we're going to make new one's" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

"Yes, we are aren't we and I got the condom's" said Ron as he went in to his book bag.

" Why , I told you that I'm on the pill Ron" said Kim as she looked at Ron wondering why he got the condom's.

" Kim I'm wearing them and if you don't want me to then no sex" said Ron as he shrugged his shoulder.

" Fine , but I won't like it" said Kim as she frowned. When did Ron start standing up to her.

"Well, whatever" said Ron as he smiled and took off his jacket and boxers.

"Mmm, yummy Ronnie show me that body" said Kim as she watch him take off his clothes.

" Kim take your clothes off too" said Ron as he stood there naked.

"Oh, I will" said Kim as she started to take of her clothes too and dancing for Ron.

" Nice Kim shake that ass for me" said Ron as he grin seeing Kim's naked butt in front of him.

" What do you want me to do next Ronnie" asked Kim as she smiled seductively at Ron. Kim shook her head so her hair was infront of her face, she knew Ron loved her hair.

" I want you to come over here and let's do some kissing" said Ron as he opened his arm's for Kim.

"Yummy , Ron those lip's taste like candy to me" said Kim as she walked to Ron , wrap her arm's around Ron's neck and started to Kiss him.

" Mmm,mm Kp" said Ron as he moaned. Kim ran her hands all over Ron's body and played with his chest hair. Ron had a line of hair from his belly button down and a patch of hair in the middle of his chest.

" Kp, I'm ready" said Ron as he smirked and pointed to his standing manhood.

" Booyha" said Kim as she smiled. Ron put the condom on and lay Kim on the floor.

" Mmm, Ronnie you know this is kinda kinky it's like our own sex place" said Kim as she looked up at Ron from the floor.

" Yha, Kim's and Ron's tree house of sex" said Ron as he smiled and winked at Kim.

" Mmm, yha or we could call it our little piece of haven" said Kim as she sucked and nipped on Ron's ear's.

" Kim , that feels really good , oh yha thats the spot" moaned Ron as he smiled and closed his eye's in pleasure.

" Good, I want to make you feel good Ronnie _your mine and only mine_" whispered Kim in to his ear's.

" Good , I want to feel good" said Ron as he smiled and pointed to his dick.

" Oh, I see I do love how you taste" said Kim as she crawled down and stated to suck on Ron's big fat dick that she grew to love, as she took off the condom with her mouth with Ron not knowing.

"Oh, yha Kp that's the spot mmm, suck harder Kim take it all in" said Ron as he smiled and watched Kim suck on him. Kim's head was bobbing up and down , loving every moment of it the taste of Ron's juices. Ron released his load in Kim's mouth.

" Yummy , so yummy Ronnie more I want more" said Kim as she liked Ron's dick and played with his ball's.

" God, Kp slow down or I'll cum again" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" But Ronnie I want MORE" said Kim as she gave Ron the puppy dog pout.

" And you will get more , just wait Kp it's my turn to taste you" said Ron as he rolled Kim on her back and started to lick her pussy.

" Ronald ,mmm" moaned Kim as she ran her finger threw Ron's hair as he licked and nipped at her pussy.

"Yummy Kp , you taste so good and I love licking your fire's Kp your MY fire" said Ron as he looked at Kim as he ate her pussy.

" OH , OH MY OH GOD RON THATS THE SPOT" yelled Kim as she hit her first orgasms. Kim smiled it's only been one day but she knew she wants this for the rest of her life and only Ron would o this.

" Ron , please do it , do it now" said Kim as she begged Ron to enter her.

" Calmed own Kp , we did it to fast last time now let's take it slow we have all night" said Ron as he smirked.

" What do you have in mind Ronnie" asked Kim as she smiled.

" Oh, I don't know, .... we could kiss each other's bodies but no hickey's." said Ron as he started to kiss Kim all over.

" I love that Idea Ron , but only one hickey ok Ronnie" said Kim as she kissed him back.

" Good, I think it was a very good one" said Ron as he started to suck on Kim's left nipple. Kim smiled and let Ron kiss her whole body. She looked at Ron an looked at his body , if he started to where tighter clothes he could get any girl he wanted., but he was hers.

Ron stopped and stared to blow lightly on Kim, making her moan and scream his name. He was happy that they were outside his parent's would flip if they saw this. Kim was a screamer and he was so happy. Her body was tight, very musclebound for a woman but not like a man she had scar's all over her from mission's but they were light.

" Mmm, Ron please give it to me" Moaned Kim as she looked at him. She couldn't wait any more she needed him.

" I need you Ron" said Kim as she flipped him over so he was on his back.

" You need me , wow you said you need me" said Ron as he grinned.

" Yes, I _need you"_ said Kim as she inserted Ron in to her. She moved her hip's smiling at Ron .

" Hmm, well if you need me I can't make you wait can I" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" No , you can't" said Kim as she placed her hands on Ron's chest as she was rode him, and rode him hard as she smiled at him. Ron smiled as she moved up and down on him, loving the way her breast moving up and down.

" Mmm, yes this feels so good , Oh Ronnie I love you in me" said Kim as her licked her lip's. Ron grinned and flipped Kim on to her back, hitting her G spot as he did that.

" Wow, what was that" ask Kim as she looked at Ron. Ron kept on pumping in to her and driving in to her , making her orgasm all the time.

" OH, OH RON YES MORE PLEASE MAKE ME CUM" yelled Kim as she scratch Ron's back as she was getting very wet. Kim pussy was so tight it was like a bear trap , Ron's ball's were in pain and in pleasure.

" I' m going to cum Kp" said Ron as he looked at her, he looked in to her eye's to see how much she was enjoying this.

"Inside me , do it inside me" said Kim as she wrapped her arm's and leg' tighter on Ron.

" Kim , I'm wearing a condom" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" I took it off" said Kim as she started to move her hip's. She wouldn't let him go.

" Kp, why" grunted Ron as he tried to get Kim off him with out cuming .

" Please Ron I want it , I need it" begged Kim as she kissed Ron.

" Kim" moaned Ron as he frowned.

" RonnieRon " said Kim as she looked him in the eyes.

" Anything you want Kp , you want you got IT " said Ron as he let his love juice in Kim. Ron rolled off Kim and landed on his back. Kim rolled on Him and Kissed him lightly.

" Ok,.. so that was good" said Ron as he looked down at Kim.

" Oh, yha I feel so good and so relax" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Hmm, yha relax . Hey Kp we should do this again maybe tomorrow morning before school or whenever you want" said Ron as he wrapped his arm's around Kim and Kissed her on the forehead.

" Anytime you want baby , anytime" said Kim as she snuggled into Ron and closed her eye's. Both Kim and Ron slept in the others arm's , dreaming of the other and there special sex only they can have.

( Next day)

" Ron wake up , we need to get out of here" said Kim as she shook Ron to wake him.

" Hmm, ...... ok I'm getting up" said Ron as he got up and looked at Kim.

" Oh and Ron last night it was great maybe later on we can have a repeat like you want" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the lip's.

" Yha , ok go home I'll meet you half way" said Ron as he smacked Kim on the ass and grinned.

" Ok, bye Ronnie" said Kim as she started to climbed down.

( meeting point)

" Ron, did you clean up the mess" asked Kim as she look at her friend.

" Yha , I did" said Ron as he looked at her.

" Umm, well good then..... here comes Josh behave Ron" said Kim as she waved at Josh as he walked towards Kim and Ron.

" Hey Kim , hows my girl" asked Josh as he kissed Kim on the lip's.

" Great, so what did you do last night" said Kim as she looked at Josh.

" Oh, just watch the O. C you know I love Seth and Ryan and there bromance , so what did you guy's do" said Josh as he smiled.

" I was watching the O.C too I love Alex and all her lesbian ways " said Ron as he smiled. Kim hit Ron on the chest and glared at him.

" Oww, Kp why did you hit me" said Ron as he rubbed his chest.

" Ron just shut up , he was talking to me" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" Fine , I'll keep my mouth shut" said Ron as he left Kim and Josh as he walked to school.

" Ron ," said Kim as she looked at Ron walk away.

" What a loser" said Josh as he looked at Ron to.

" DON'T you say that Josh he's my best friend " said Kim as she glared at Josh..

" Fine , but he was mean to my girl" said Josh as he looked at Kim.

" Don't , Don't do that Don't say I'm your girl I'm not property" said Kim as she glared at Josh.

" Ok, sorry" said Josh as he rolled his eyes.

" Let's go to school" said Kim as she started to walked to school.

( School)

" Ron , please stop we need to talk" said Kim as she walked to his locker.

" What , you hit me just for saying that I watched the show too and I did" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Yha, I just over reacted can you forgive me Ronnie" said Kim as she gave him the puppy dog pout.

" Hmm, sure I can your my best friend Kp" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Good, so.... tonight.. do you wana hang" said Kim as she smiled at Ron hoping he would say yes.

" All I can say is Booyha" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Perfect , then Booyha" said Kim as she left Ron to go to class.

"What did I get myself into" said Ron as he watch Kim walk away.

( Class with Kim)

" So , girl going on with Josh and the whole you know sex thing you getting any girl" said Monique.

" No , but I did find something way better and I can't tell you , you might take it from me and then I'll have to kill you and all off your family" said Kim as she smiled at her friend.

"Dang girl, your being mean" said Monique as she looked at Kim like she was nut's.

" No , I'm being smart I love my new toy and no one will ever find it or know what it is" said Kim as she opened her notebook.

" Ok , fine you win I don't need a toy , I want a real man" said Monique as she opened her book.

Kim smiled and just shook her head if only everyone knew that she's been fucking Her best friend / partner Ron Stoppable and what a jackpot he was she had no idea what she would do.

( Class with Ron)

" Hey , Felix did you get that sword in Gaia that one you wanted." said Ron as he sat down and looked at his friend.

" No , someone bought it before me and now I can't find anymore" said Felix as he frown.

" Oh that tanks , I got it if you want it..... I won it in blackjack so if you want it , I'll trade it to you" said Ron as he smiled.

" Really man , that would be great man" said Felix as he smiled.

" Yup , and all I want is all your porn " said Ron as he grinned.

" Dude , why ... your so mean" said Felix as he frowned.

" Do you want it" said Ron as he smiled.

" Fine after school then , my place" said Felix as he frowned.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

I'm running out of ideas all I have is Ron start touching Kim in there next class together or Kim jumps Ron at School and drags him into the girl's locker room and fucks him there and Bonnie finds them and she wants in but I can't pick one so can you guy's help me .


End file.
